Many material are known which can provide fragrance characteristics to compositions or formulations in which it is desired to impart a fragrance. There is, however, an ongoing need for new fragrance materials to provide a unique fragrance. Moreover, many of the known fragrance compositions have undesirable harsh notes.
Additionally, in many fragrance compositions evaporation or dry-down leaves the compositions with undesirable odorous chemicals or chemical fragrances that overwhelm the main "bouquet" of the composition. For example, musk odorants are often employed in fragrance compositions as lifting agents but upon evaporation or dry-down the composition becomes overwhelmingly musky in fragrance. Accordingly, fragrance compositions have fixatives incorporated therein to slow down stages of evaporation or dry-down and to keep odors from evaporating or dissipating. However, most fixatives are themselves materials which provide a woody or musky odor and therefore may not be very suitable as fixatives for certain fragrance compositions. There is therefore a need for a new or improved fixative material that can be added to a perfume or fragrance composition and particularly a new or improved fixative that can act as a musk modifier on evaporation or dry-out so as to prevent the composition from becoming overwhelmingly musky in odor. There is also a need for a new or improved fixative that has a fresh outdoor, ocean air, ozony odor and has a slight cooling effect, that is, a fixative material that behaves like a lower boiling fragrance material yet which is a higher boiling material not subject to undue evaporation or dry-down.